


For it may not end yet

by maknaemilk



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Before the battle in Endgame, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky and Steve are in love, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn with slight feelings, Smut, Steve likes Bucky's metal arm lol, Tony and Clint mentioned, a bit angsty, not really tho, soft really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maknaemilk/pseuds/maknaemilk
Summary: Steve and Bucky make love before the end battle in Endgame and they are in love. Also, Bucky is insecure. This is not cheesy though lmao.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	For it may not end yet

Bucky slid two hands down the man's broad back, ending at his slim waist. He could feel Steve shiver underneath him, waiting in anticipation. Steve was beautiful and Bucky wished he could be with Steve forever, but knew that was impossible. The battle against Thanos was coming closer and Bucky was afraid of losing Steve, he was savouring this moment in his heart. Praying that Steve’s skin would be made of metal tomorrow instead of thin skin and bones, sensitive like he was right now. Steve was warm. Warm and sensitive. Steve was human. Unless Bucky, who was cold and had a metal arm. Steve had always joked that the arm turned him on and Bucky had laughed along with him, not because of the joke, but because Steve was smiling and that made him smile too. However, he had not expected the joke to be reality. He could hear Steve’s breath hitch whenever he pressed the firm metal fingers against his warm skin and it for once made Bucky happy to have the arm. 

Bucky was gentle with Steve. Not because he thought Steve couldn’t handle it, but because he wanted to be gentle. Because Steve was someone precious who he wanted to treat like he meant the world to him. And he did. Steve really was one of the only things Bucky had left. As Bucky pressed a gentle kiss between Steve’s shoulder blades, and heard the man whimper softly, he could feel himself swell with love. Because he still remembered that scrawny boy from 1940, stubborn and fragile. Fragile on the outside. It wasn’t that Bucky didn’t like this new form of Steve. It was the fact that he could still feel that boy from 83 years ago, now that Steve was under him, pliant and willing and open and so fragile. 

Bucky pulled his cock out until only the head was inside and he could feel Steve clenching on him. It took his breath away, Steve felt incredible. He hoped that he was making Steve feel good too, and by the way Steve’s spine dipped lower, a sign for him to continue fucking him, he definitely was. Steve moaned low in his throat as Bucky thrusted back in until his hips were pressed against the swell of Steve’s ass. His back was beautifully arched and sweaty and Bucky felt his groin grow tight from pleasure. God, he was so close already, but he didn’t want any of this to end yet. His hands gripped Steve’s hips tighter and he could tell from the whine that Steve let out that he didn’t mind Buky’s metal fingers digging into his skin and leaving bruises. 

‘’Fuck, you feel so good Steve.’’ Bucky breathed out as he pulled his hips back and immediately buried them back into Steve’s gripping heat with a force that punched the air from Steve’s lungs. He gripped the sheets tighter and moaned into the pillow, spreading his legs wider if that was even possible. 

Bucky could tell from Steve’s every reaction that he liked it rough and filthy, but he couldn’t bring himself to be rough with Steve. The slow drag of his cock in his ass as he pulled low moans and whines from his lips was too good anyways. Bucky wondered for a moment if Steve had ever fucked any of the other Avengers. He was sure that Tony or Clint would be rough with him and actually give him what he wanted. This made Bucky jealous and he immediately ignored the thought. He shouldn’t be thinking about something like that right now, he should focus on Steve, and Steve only. 

Bucky pushed his hips fully inside again and groaned as Steve tightened around his cock. He pushed his face in the crook of Steve’s neck, lips pressed against the man’s warm skin and could hear his breath quickening. Bucky licked the sensitive skin experimentally, earning a couple sweet moans from Steve as he finally picked up the pace. He was so close and he could tell Steve was too, he was angling his hips so he could fuck himself back on Bucky’s cock while rubbing his own against the sheets. Bucky was fucking Steve fast now, chasing his own orgasm, and Steve’s voice was only rising, even with his face in the pillow. Bucky really prayed that the walls of the Avenger’s tower was sound proof. 

‘’I’m so close.’’ Bucky moaned and Steve moaned along with him. Bucky moved his metal hand to Steve’s cock, taking it into his hand gently and he could immediately feel Steve’s hips stutter at the cold contact of the hand on his warm cock. ‘’Come for me, come for me baby.’’ Bucky groaned as he stroked Steve’s slippery cock in rhythm with his own thrusts. He then buried his hips deep into Steve before he came, filling the man up with his seed. Steve came as well, coming all over Bucky’s hand. Bucky slowed his thrusts before pulling out and collapsing onto the sheets next to Steve. Steve dropped onto the bed as well and turned to face Bucky, wrapping an arm around him. ‘’I love you.’’ Steve then said in a low whisper. And it was then that tears started to run down Bucky’s face, even though he didn’t realize that he was crying himself. ‘’I love you too.’’ Bucky replied with a crack in his voice and he felt his chest fill with genuine love. They were going to be okay.


End file.
